Future Wishes
by Sohwapark8894
Summary: Hidup ini adalah tantangan. Begitulah yang dialami Byun Baekhyun, ketika pacarnya memintanya untuk menjaga adiknya yang keterbelakangan mental. Mampukah Baekhyun melakukannya? BAD SUMMARY /CHANBAEK/YAOI/RnR please!


**MY FUTURE WISHES**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Taeyeon, Park Sooyoung, and other**

 **Pair : ChanBaek (Slight! BaekYeon diawal-awal)**

 **Rated : T (maybe?)**

 **Genre : Angst (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria mungil terlihat tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah subway yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat dari halte bawah tanah. Pria itu tak henti-hentinya menunduk meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak akibat ia yang terlalu terburu-buru.

Oh ayolah, ini sudah jam tujuh lebih sepuluh menit dan duapuluh menit lagi kelas akan segera dimulai. Apalagi pada pertemuan pertama guru killer lah yang memasuki kelasmu. Apa kau masih bisa berangkat dengan santai disaat-saat seperti ini? Ya kecuali jika kau memang ingin sekedar menguji seberapa besar rasa malu mu di depan tangga sekolah atau memastikan seberapa rajinnya kau membersihkan toilet sekolah yang memiliki aroma surga itu. Hoek. Jangan dibayangkan.

Pria mungil itu-Baekhyun-dengan gelisah terus saja menatap jam dinding berbentuk doraemon yang bertengger di atas pintu penghubung antara ruang satu dengan ruangan lainnya pada subway yang dinaikinya. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya bergumam menghitung detik demi detik yang sudah terlewatkan. Baekhyun meringis kecil, membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti jika saja ia terlambat dan berakhir dengan kaki ditekuk kebelakang kemudian tangan kiri memegang telinga kanan dari arah belakang atau sapu dan pel laknat di toilet sekolahnya. Astaga, itu sangat tidak keren kan?

Setelah menempuh 10 menit perjalanan, Baekhyun akhirnya sampai juga di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah akibat lari maraton dadakan dari halte menuju sekolahnya. Untung saja masih ada waktu 5 menit lagi sebelum hukuman benar-benar siap didapatnya sebagai 'hadiah' dari ke'disiplinan'nya.

...

"Terlambat lagi Baek?" Bisik seorang gadis ketika Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Hmm.. begitulah." Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan lesu. Terdengar decakan dari bibir lawan bicaranya. Namun Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli karena terlalu sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang rasanya seperti habis karena berlari dari gerbang menunju kelasnya di lantai 3.

Gadis itu diam-diam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang menghembuskan nafasnya secara teratur, tak sengaja ia melihat lingkaran hitam yang mulai sedikit menebal di kedua mata Baekhyun. Seketika terselip perasan khawatir terhadap sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan terlalu rajin bekerja." Ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar main-main.

"Ne ahjumma." Gurau Baekhyun meringis kecil.

Mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama, namun tawa mereka segera berakhir saat Cho seonsaengnim memasuki kelas. Jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

"Oh ya Baek, tadi Taeyeon eonni datang kemari dan menanyakanmu." Lanjut gadis itu -Joy- pelan sambil membuka halaman buku yang tadi diperintahkan Cho seonsaengnim.

"Oh benarkah?" Baekhyun tetap fokus dengan bukunya.

"Ya.. Dan dia menyuruhmu datang ke cafetaria saat jam istirahat nanti."

Ada sedikit perasaan aneh terselip dalam hati Baekhyun saat mengetahui Taeyeon menyuruhnya pergi ke cafetaria saat jam istirahat nanti.

"Arrasseo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang Joy sampaikan, saat istirahat tiba Baekhyun benar-benar datang ke cafetaria. Ada dua alasan sebenarnya. Ingin menemui Taeyeon -yeojachingunya- dan karena perutnya yang memang lapar minta diisi.

Dilihatnya sekeliling cafetaria itu. Hari ini suasana di cafetaria sangat ramai jadi cukup susah untuk menemukan sosok wanita yang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang mungil seperfi Taeyeon.

Namun tak beberapa lama akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil menemukan gadis itu. Taeyeon sedang duduk di meja cafetaria yang berada di pojok dekat jendela kaca yang berhubungan langsung dengan taman sekolah. Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah tahu jika nuna nya itu sangat senang berada di tempat seperti itu.

"Nuna." Sapanya pelan saat sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Taeyeon. Gadis itu nampaknya tak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun karena terlalu asyik memandangi suasana taman yang sangat indah di belakangnya. Musim semi memang telah tiba jadi tak heran jika banyak bunga-bunga bermekaran di taman.

Taeyeon akhirnya menoleh. "Oh, Baekhyun. Akhirnya kau datang." Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Nuna, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kedua sudut bibir Taeyeon semakin naik keatas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap namjachingunya yang terkesan tidak suka basa-basi itu.

Digenggamnya gelas moccachino nya yang masih mengepul.

"Minumlah dulu." Ucapnya lembut.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun mengambil gelas cappucino nya yang sedari tadi sudah dipesankan Taeyeon.

Disesapnya sedikit kopi itu, kemudian meletakkannya lagi di meja.

Ia menunggu. Taeyeon yang sadar dengan hal itu pun akhirnya kembali berucap,

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tahu kan sebentar lagi nuna akan menghadapi kelulusan sekolah." Ia berhenti sejenak. Menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Dilihatnya pria itu mengangguk pelan. Taeyeon kembali melanjutkan,

"Kuharap kau masih mau menerima tawaran nuna minggu lalu." Senyuman gadis itu sedikit memudar. Ia merasa sedikit was-was setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya itu. Takut-takut Baekhyun akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama seperti minggu lalu.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Matanya tak lagi menatap wajah cantik gadis itu dan beralih ke gelas cappucino di depannya. Rasa lapar yang tadinya menjalar diperutnya hilang seketika. Ia sedikit murung. Sebenarnya ia telah menduga Taeyeon akan kembali menanyakan perihal ini dan ia pun sebenarnya juga sudah memikirkan jawabannya sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Namun entahlah perasaannya sedikit tak bagus setelah Taeyeon kembali menanyakannya

"Nuna, aku.."

.

 _ **Seminggu yang lalu...**_

.

.

Baekhyun dan Taeyeon sedang menikmati masa kencan mereka disebuah taman di dekat Sungai Han. Ini adalah akhir pekan ketiga yang telah mereka habiskan bersama-sama semenjak kepulangan Taeyeon dari Jepang setelah sekitar 3 bulan gadis itu tinggal disana. Baekhyun harus rela menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Taeyeon dikarenakan masalah keluarga yang dialami gadis itu. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak rela jika harus jauh dengan kekasihnya itu karena sebuah 'masalah' yang menurutnya seharusnya Taeyeon tidak perlu ikut andil dalam menyelesaikannya. Namun karena kata 'kepedulian' yang selalu Taeyeon ucapkan sebagai alasannya, akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima semuanya.

Setelah puas bermain di area taman itu, mereka akhirnya duduk di bangku panjang dekat pohon mapple yang sengaja disediakan di taman itu.

"Wah.. Tak kusangka ternyata nuna jago juga dalam menangkao kupu-kupu." Baekhyun terlihat begitu antusias, meskipun nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena lelah berlari mengejar kupu-kupu bersama Taeyeon.

Taeyeon diam-diam mengulum senyumannya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang begitu polos dan kekanakkan.

"Tentu saja. Nuna dulu bahkan bisa menangkap lebih banyak dari itu." Ucap Taeyeon berbangga hati. Sedikit bercanda.

"Wow benarkah? Sepertinya aku harus berguru kepadamu, nuna. Hehehe" Baekhyun tertawa. Taeyeon ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"Ya, nuna?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya merasaka hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang melintas disekeilingnya.

Taeyeon hanya diam. Tak merespon jawaban Baekhyun sama sekali. Baekhyun yang sadar akan hal itu akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap Taeyeon yang berada disampingnya.

"Nuna, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Bukannya menjawab, Taeyeon malah menangis.

"Hiks hiks.."

"Nuna, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Sontak Baekhyun merasa panik karena Taeyeon yang dengan tiba-tiba malah menangis.

Taeyeon tak menjawab, ia masih saja menangis sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nuna.. sstt.. uljima.. kumohon jangan menangis.. apa tadi aku menyakitimu?' Baekhyun membelai surai Taeyeon dengan lembut.

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini. Taeyeon menggeleng pelan. Tangisnya kini mulai reda. Diusapnya air mata Taeyeon yang masih tersisa dipipi nya. Baekhyun benar-benar tak tega melihat nuna nya rapuh seperti itu. Hatinya terasa seperti tercabil-cabik.

"Tidak Baekhyun-ah. Kau sama sekali tidak menyakitiku." Jawab Taeyeon akhirnya, setelah tangisnya benar-benar reda.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Taeyeon dengan lembut.

"Jika begitu, apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba menangis? Uljima.. Aku tidak suka melihat kekasihku menangis. Matamu yang indah itu akan merah dan bengkak seperti zombie, nuna." Ucap Baekhyun terdengar lembut.

Taeyeon yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Ia sangat beruntung memiliki Baekhyun yang ceria dan perhatian di dalam hidupnya.

Perlahan Taeyeon melepas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah.." panggilnya pelan.

"Ne nuna?"

"Bisakah kau berjanji suatu hal padaku?" Gadis itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memohon. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Taeyeon pun terlihat bingung.

"Berjanji soal apa, nuna?" Tanya nya.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Begini Baekhyun-ah.. kau tau kan jika nuna... punya adik tiri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu-ragu. Senyuman gadis itu kembali mengembang.

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kini dia sudah bisa mengucapkan kata 'nuna' saat memanggilku. Tubuhnya kini juga berangsur-angsur menjadi lebih berisi dari bulan lalu. Kurasa ini berkat terapi yang ia jalani 3 bulan terakhir di Jepang. Kuharap kedepannya ia bisa lebih membaik lagi dari pada hari ini. Yah.. Sebenarnya aku tadi menangis karena hal ini Baekhyun-ah." Taeyeon bercerita dengan lemah namun terlihat dari wajahnya jika ia sangat bahagia. Taeyeon benar-benar sosok kakak yang sangat penyayang terhadap adiknya.

Ya, Baekhyun sudah sejak lama mengetahui jika Taeyeon memiliki saudara tiri laki-laki yang memiliki 'keterbelakangan mental' sejak lahir. Namun hal itu tak ayal membuat Taeyeon membenci atau malu terhadap keadaan adiknya. Ia malah sangat menyayangi adiknya yang sangat istimewa baginya itu. Walaupun ia hanya adik tiri tapi Taeyeon sudah menganggap anak itu sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Park Chanyeol.. Dia butuh banyak kasih sayang, Baekhyun-ah." Lanjut Taeyeon. Matanya menatap ujung sepatu biru lautnya yang sepertinya lebih menarik dari objek yang kini menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Park Chanyeol.. Entah kenapa hanya dengan menyebut namanya membuat nuna merasa sangat merindukannya dan ingin segera pulang untuk menemaninya di rumah." Sambungnya dengan senyum penuh haru. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dibuatnya.

"Nuna.." Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang kembali keluar dari pelupuk mata gadis cantik itu.

"Nuna.. sudah kubilang jangan menangis.." ucapnya.

"Ah hahaha maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah. Mungkin aku terlalu terbawa suasana makanya jadi menangis." Taeyeon mengusap sisa air matanya.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Baekhyun-ah.. pindahlah ke rumah.." ucap Taeyeon tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" Baekhyun yang mendengarnya terlihat bingung.

'Pindahlah.. dan kumohon jaga Chanyeol untuk nuna.." lanjut gadis itu pada akhirnya. Ia sudah bertekad mengatakan hal itu. Tidak ada pilihan lain karena sebentar lagi gerbang university di London akan segera dimasukinya. Ya, Taeyeon akan kuliah di London setelah ia lulus sebentar lagi.

"Apa maksudmu nuna?" Baekhyun masih tak mengerti dengan maksud gadis itu. Memintanya tinggal dirumahnya dan menjaga adiknya?

"Kumohon.. hanya ini permintaan satu-satunya dariku Baekhyun-ah.. aku tidak bisa terus menjaganya karena kuliah yang akan segera kuhadapi di London. Aku tidak bisa menolak ini semua karena ini permintaan kedua orang tuaku. Namun dilain sisi aku juga merasa tidak tega meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di rumah mengingat keadaannya. Dan juga.. otangtuaku sudah pasti tidak akan mengurus Chanyeol. Mereka hanya memberi semua hal yang dibutuhlan Chanyrol tanpa benar-benar merawatnya, atau memberinya kasih sayang. Baekhyun-ah.. dia adalah anak yang malang. Kumohon jaga dia demi nuna.." Taeyeon menunduk. Hatinya terasa begitu lemah. Bulir-bulir di matanya sudah siap untuk meluncur namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia tahan agar Baekhyun tidak khawatir lagi.

"Kau.. menyuruhku menjadi pengasuhnya?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin.

Taeyeon membeku. Nafasnya terasa terceka mendengar kalimat Baekhyum itu. Ia meringis kecil.

"Bukan begitu maksudku." Kepalanya terangkat.

Baekhyun diam. Wajahnya terlihat datar. Sangat datar. Taeyeon berpikir jika lelaki itu pasti tidak setuju dengan usulnya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau.." ucapnya pelan. Matanya terpejam sebentar. Mencoba menyiapkan kekuatan hatinya saat mengucapkan untaian kalimat berikutnya. Masih belum ada respon apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya sejak aw-"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Sanggah Baekhyun cepat.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang aku tidak mengatakannya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Jadi.." Taeyeon tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku belum sepenuhnya setuju akan hal ini. Namun akan kupikirkan lagi. Beri aku waktu setidaknya seminggu untuk memikirkannya."

"Eum.. A.. Arrasseo Baekhyun-ah." Taeyeon mengangguk senang. Meskipun belum pasti jika Baekhyun mau melakukannya, namun Taeyeon yakin jika pria itu akan mau melakukannya. Dalam hati ia tak henti-hentinya mengucap kata syukur. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa tenang. Semoga saja Baekhyun menggerakkan hatinya.

"Chanyeol-ah.. akhirnya aku tidak merasa khawatir lagi akan dirimu." Bisiknya dalam hati.

 **MY FUTURE WISHES**

Setibanya di rumah, Baekhyun segera mengemasi barang-barangnya ditemani oleh Taeyeon dan beberapa pesuruhnya. Ya, Baekhyun menyanggupi tawaran Taeyeon sekaligus janjinya itu. Baekhyun melakukan ini karena Taeyeon tebtu saja. Demi kekasihnya itu ia rela melakukan hal yang semua orang belum tentu mau melakukannya. Menjaga seorang pria berketerbelakangan mental bukanlah hal yang gampang.

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barang yang jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak. -memgingat Baekhyun adalah seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal di rumah kecil yang sebenarnya tidak layak huni karena keadaan rumah itu yang begitu kecil dan kurang di segala sisi- mereka pun segera masuk kedalam mobil van hitam yang terpakir di depan rumah itu. Taeyeon berasal dari keluarga mapan, ayah ibunya adalah pebisnis sukses yang selalu berpidah-pindah tempat saat melakukan bisnisnya dan jarang sekali berada di rumah. Bisa dikatakan jika orang tua Taeyeon bahkan tidak pernah pulang karena pekerjaannya. Alasan mengapa Taeyeon tak mau ikut kedua orangtuanya adalah karena sekolah dan adiknya. Ya, Taeyeon tidak mau menjadi murid bodoh karena tidak fokus dengan sekolahnya akibat selalu berpindah-pindah gedung sekolah dan melewatkam semua pelajaran yang ada. Dan juga, ia tidak mau meninggalkan adik kesayangannya hanya sendiri di rumah. Ayah dan ibunya pasti tidak akan mau membawa adiknya itu karena alasan kekurangan yang diderita adiknya itu pasti akan sangat merepotkan mereka dan lebih memilih memasukkan adiknya itu ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa atau panti rehabilitasi. Itu adalah tindakan yang sangat kejam dan Taeyeon sangat membencinya.

Saat di perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya Baekhyun lah yang hanya berdiam diri karena sebenarnya sedari tadi Taeyeon memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ekor matanya. Gadis itu ingin membuka topik pembicaraan namun dilihatnya Baekhyun yang diam saja tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan tertarik dengan topik pembicaraannya membuat Taeyeon mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya memainkan ujung seragam sekolahnya dengan gelisah.

"Nuna.." panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Taeyeon pun menoleh.

"Ya?' Jawabnya.

"Kau bilang.. Chanyeol sepantaran denganku?" Baekhyun menatap Taeyeon.

Pandangan gadis itu kini tertuju ke depan. Menatap jalanan Seoul yang agaknya hari ini sangat ramai karena sudah memasuki waktu makan siang bagi para pekerja kantoran.

Gadis itu mengulum senyumnya. "Ya, dia seusia denganmu. Dan seharusnya dia juga berada di tingkatan yang sama denganmu juga." Bisiknya saat mengucaokan kalimat terakhir.

Baekhyun terdiam. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan sosok adik Taeyeon itu namun ia tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh dan lebih memilih untuk diam kembali dan melihatnya langsung nanti.

"Semoga ini tidak akan menjadi awal yang buruk." Batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah tiba di rumah Taeyeon. Sebenarnya itu adalah rumah keluarga Taeyeon namun karena orangtuanya yang jarang pulang dan sering menetap di tempat lain akibat aktivitas bisnis yang mereka lakukan akhirnya rumah itu hanya ditinggali oleh 2 orang saja, yaitu Taeyeon dan Park Chanyeol. Terkadang bibi asisten rumah tangga keluarganya akan datang kesana untuk untuk menemani Park Chanyeol ketika Taeyeon sedang sekolah atau sekedar untuk mengambil cucian kotor dan mengantar makanan.

Rumah itu besar. Bahkan sangat besar jika dibandingkan dengan rumah Baekhyun yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Disana terdapat banyak ruangan besar yang entah apa itu fungsinya Baekhyun juga tidak tahu. Apapun yang ada disana terlihat elegant dan mahal. Seharusnya rumah itu ditinggali oleh sebuah keluarga besar yang harmonis dengan adanya kakek, nenek hingga cucu. Namun sangat disayangkan karena nyatanya rumah sebagus dan sebesar itu hanya ada 2 orang saja yang meninggalinya.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Mari kuantarkan menuju kamarmu.." ucap Taeyeon setelah beberapa saat mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Baekhyun pun mengikuti Taeyeon yang sedang menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar yang akan ia tempati.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini kamarmu.. kuharap kau bisa betah berada disini." Taeyeon mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk sedangkan dia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian memasuki kamar barunya. Ia letakkan kopeenya di samping lemari pakaian tak jauh dari ranjang. Dilihatnya Taeyeon yang masih tetap berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa niatan ingin masuk.

"Nuna, ayo masuk.."

"Ah tidak usah Baekhyun-ah, aku akan ke kamar Chanyeol sebentar. Kau tatalah barang-barangmu." Taeyeon menutup pintu kanar Baekhyun setelah mengucapkannya.

Ia pun berjalan ke kamar Chanyeol yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Baekhyun. Ia memang sengaja memberikan kamar sebelah kamar Chanyeol untuk ditempati Baekhyun dengan alasan agar Baekhyun dapat beradaptasi dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah.." panggilnya setelah membuka pintu bercat putih gading kamar adiknya itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Sunyi.

Taeyeon masuk kedalam. Dilihatnya kamar itu kosong. "Dimana Chanyeol?" Taeyeon bermonolog. Namun terdengar suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol... kau sedang mandi?" Panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Sontak ia pun merasa khawatir. Takut sesuatu terjadi didalam sana. Diketuknya lebih keras pintu kamar mandi itu, namun hasilnya sama. Tak ada respon apapun dari dalam.

"Chanyeol-ah... kau mendengar nuna? Chanyeol-ah.." panggilnya lebih keras. Ia benar-benar panik. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Astaga apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?

"Baekhyun-ah.. Baekhyun-ah.." teriaknya memanggil Baekhyun. Diputarnya kenop pintu kamar mabdi itu terus menerus namun tetap tak bisa terbuka.

"Ya Tuhan... bagaimana ini?" Racaunya panik. Tak beberapa lama Baekhyun datang. "Nuna ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Chanyeol... Chanyeol ada di dalam sini Baekhyun-ah.. Dia terkunci dari dalam. Nuna benar-benar takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Tolong bantu membukakan ointu ini.." pinta Taeyeon. wajahnya berkeringat akibat khawatir terhadap adiknya.

Baekhyun pun segera berjalan ke belakang untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Satu kali dobrakan tidak berhasil. Dobrakan kedua ia lakukan dan...

'ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL..!"

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Note** : Hai, gue bawa ff baru lagi nih '-' bhaqqq

gimana? buat awalan pendek dulu.. ntar kalo respon bagus Insya Allah dipanjangin :D

hoho.. ini pair nya ChanBaek slight BaekYeon.. hahaha jangan potek ya pemirsa/?, Taeyeon disini gajahat kok :" justru dialah orang yg udh mempersatukan ChanBaek. ya cuma awalnya aja rada nyesek.. ada peluk2an lah, ini onoh ini onoh kucrut/? lah.. jujur gue sendiri sebenernya potek nulisnya u,u

tapi nantinya itu full ChanBaek kok :" Taeyeon nya udh pergi ke London :D

hayoo hayooo... kira2 Chanyeol kenapa tuh di dalem kamar mandi? :v ada yg penasaran? /ga

oke ditunggu review nya buat ff abal ini.. 1 review saaaangggaaatt berharga lho..

so...

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
